


Dance With Me

by Charlie9646



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, Ball, Christmas, F/F, F/M, Total AU, not their professor, younger Severus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9646/pseuds/Charlie9646
Summary: “Dance with me, both of you, together”, he said.One sentence can change a life, Christmas is meant to bring people together isn’t? Even if it’s not the way you thought.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Severus Snape/Hermione Granger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: Harmony Advent Collection 2019





	Dance With Me

  


Hermione was sitting at a table with Harry, at a ministry ball on Christmas Eve. She was wearing a beautiful red dress that Ginny insisted would look lovely with her hair and eyes. Harry was dressed in a navy blue suit.

She took off her painful high heeled shoes and set them aside. Why were they even here she thought to herself? Neither liked these type of events, neither wanted to be paraded around as the ”heroes” by the government who did next to nothing for them. Ron wasn't even here, he set fire to his own invitation as soon as he got it.

Once in a Blue Moon Hermione wished that she was a little bit more like Ron and a little less like herself. Though as she reached for her wine glass, at least the wine was good.

A man with dark hair a few years older than them; told Pansy he was not interested. It seemed that she wasn't willing to take no for an answer.The girl in the green dress reached out again to grab his arm. He hissed at her, ”I am not interested. I don't know how to say it any other way to get it through your thick head.”

Hermione watched this interaction, she knew of Severus he was five years their senior, a Slytherin, though he had been neutral during the war. Beyond that, she knew very little about him.

He was twenty-five, had his mastery in potion’s and just came back from Paris. He wasn't quite what she would describe as handsome per se.His hair was thin and board straight. His skin was pale as milk. His eyes as black as midnight, not brown, black. He was dressed head to toe in black. Wizarding robes, of fine wool, silver clasps that shined in the Chandelier light.

Seems Pansy and the other unmarried Witches thought he was ready to be scooped, and prime for the taking. Though he seemed not to agree with that. Hermione looked over at Harry who seemed to be staring at the other man. Just as much as the women who were staring at Severus.

She knew her boyfriend was bisexual, but Snape wasn't really his normal type. Though to be truly honest, Harry never had enough time with the war to have a normal type. For a time, she worried that they were just jumping into their marriage without a thought. But, after two years they were still happily married, they were beating the odds.

Unless he wanted to be with someone else? Hermione was no Lavender Brown, she was not a jealous fool. He could enjoy the sight of the man, without wanting to actually sleep with him, right? Or better yet even if he did want to sleep with the man, he was still her husband. That did not me that she did not agree with Harry, Severus wasn't handsome but he did seem more interesting than then Witches and Wizards that crowded around him.

The man plopped down next to Hermione, he shook his head and rolled his eyes, he muttered surely mostly to himself, “Sometimes I wonder why I even came back to this stupid island.”

Hermione snorted, and then said, “They are wonderful things about England.”

Severus raised an eyebrow and said, ”How you ever been anywhere else? The mainland? The Americas? Asia? Africa? I have, and we are just a bunch of inbred nuts.It's only a matter of time before the next insane man tries to gain power.”

Hermione said, ”And surely someone will stand up to them, actually many people.”

Severus said, ” you're a Gryffindor, aren't you?”

Hermione asked, ”why does that even matter?”

Severus said, ”because that is how we view the world, our basis, our core. Our houses are like our wand cores. They help lay out the path we make take before us.”

Hermione said, ”I have met tons of many people in various houses and many are quite different from each other. Peter Pettigrew came from my house for instance, and he was a traitor. But, you Severus, are a Slytherin, and you stayed neutral from what I understand. While most of your house fought for Voldemort.”

He laughed, ”how do you know my name?”

Hermione said, ”because I remember you from school. And because both sides wanted you on their side.”

Harry pipped in, ”you also called your best friend, former best friend in seventh year, a rather horrid name in front of the whole school.”

The man snorted, ”Mr. Potter, the boy who lived, the savior, the Gryffindor, Mr. Perfect... You of all people should know the situation rarely is all that meets the eye.”

”What do you mean? ” said Harry.

”Just because I was in Paris, doesn't mean I didn't hear more about the war than I certainly wanted to, ” said Severus.

Hermione got what he meant in a second, Narcissa Malfoy, the dark witch, married to a death eater, and yet bringing down the very system you assumed she was loyal to.

”The actions you saw at the lake were planned, orchestrated, by the very girl I called that name. It was to make it seem that we disconnected to save both of our necks.

Did you really think with a war brewing, it was safe for me and her to be friends? Your housemates called me the ”future death eater”, and she was a muggleborn. Granger, it would have been no different then if you and say Draco Malfoy would have been friends. It would have put both your necks on the line.

You bought into the story we wanted you to see. Considering she's just had her first son with her husband, and I was allowed to escape their clutches the plan worked, ” said Severus. He took a sip of his glass of wine and laughed.

Hermione asked, ”what did you do in Paris?”

Severus answered, ”mostly tutored people by mail, but also got my mastery, which tutoring spoiled purebloods paid for. Mrs. Malfoy was a good spy, but a piss-poor teacher. Her own son happened to be a client of mine.”

Hermione slipped the wretched shoes back on her aching feet. It was time, she and Harry had to dance, to put on a show for the wizarding world. A Christmas present to their world, Ginny once called behaviors like this when she was good and drunk. Maybe that's why the girl was happy with Luna, Ginny liked the spotlight on her own terms, and anything to do with the ”boy who lived” was not even on Harry’s terms.

”Dance with me, both of you, ” said Severus. ”Let’s not play the parts anymore they all lay out for us, let's be the people we want to be and not give damn about what they think.”

Harry said, ”you spent almost a half-hour telling us how stupid we are, why should we do anything you ask let alone dance with you?”

Hermione nodded in agreement.

Severus said in an odd tone as he picked at his own robes, ”because I don't really do small talk.Maybe it's because I am out of practice, or maybe it's because it's never really been my thing. I came to this stupid ball because I wanted to be like everyone else for a night. And I forgot how stupid this world could be. Neither of you act like the rest of them.”

His long fingers tangled in his hair as he pushed it back over his ears.

Severus said, ”I feel for some odd reason, that I should get to know you two. Forget it, I feel like I am propositioning a married couple. And everything in the world we were all taught says how wrong that it is.”

He went to stand up and walk away, Hermione gave Harry an odd look and he nodded. She reached out, grabbed Severus’s arm and said ”hold on”.

Severus stopped in his tracks, and said, ”are you going to mock me? Plaster my name on the daily prophet? The freak who hits up married couples? You both were throwing signals that it was mutual, but maybe I wrong. No harm, no foul, forget it ever happened.”

Hermione shook her head, ”that’s a muggle reference, how in the world did you?”

Severus laughed, ”you learn a few of them when you grow up in the muggle world, surely you understand that of all people?”

Harry said, ”but you're a half-blood.”

Severus said, ”and so are you Harry, but you got the reference.”

Harry and Hermione said together after they nodded, ”we are interested in seeing where this mutual attraction takes us, but before we go any further than talking we as husband and wife need to sit down and talk it over. ”

Severus said, ”fully understood and expected, but a dance doesn't cross any lines. It's after all just a dance.”

It was just a dance, and it would become so much more.

Hermione and Harry both reached for one of Severus’s hands. Together as a couple, they were making this choice even if it was just a dance with a interesting, though slightly sullen Slytherin. Sometimes Duos were meant to be trios after all.

  
*******************

Looking back on the night, Hermione heavily pregnant with the twins thought about how she was happy it was more than just a dance. Love only becomes more when it is shared. Christmas was a special time for them. Christmas during the “campingtrip” was brought her and Harry together. Two years later Christmas had brought them to together with Severus. Now two years after, they were awaiting the birth of the twins.

The war had carved things into her very skin, and yet she knows without it she wouldn’t be where she is in this moment. Was it worth it? Who knows.

She’s no fortune teller. Only time would tell. But, for now, in this moment, Hermione Jean Potter was happy.


End file.
